


Last night? I don't remember anything

by Penthos



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Jokes, M/M, also a lot of texting, jokes everywhere, this is so dumb but i couldnt get the idea out of my head
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-03
Updated: 2013-02-03
Packaged: 2017-11-28 02:41:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/669313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penthos/pseuds/Penthos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grantaire and Enjolras wake up together and have absolutely no idea what happened</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last night? I don't remember anything

Enjolras woke up and promptly shut his eyes again. His head was throbbing and the light from the curtains made it hurt even more. He couldn't remember anything...

Groaning, he rolled over, trying very hard to bury his head in the pillow, when he felt something warm against his leg. His eyes flew open and, ignoring the stab of pain, he managed to see another body beside him. Shit, was his first thought. The person was turned away from him, and all he could see was messy black hair and pale shoulders.

Ok. So it was a man. But who? There was something vaguely familiar about the hair and the slope of the neck but he couldn't place it. Joly? No, his hair was straighter. It could be Feuilly? Again, no, his hair was shorter. 

His eyebrows were furrowed so much he was squinting, and he was about to sit up and leave quietly when the man rolled over sleepily. That was when Enjolras screamed, and he would later say that it was a very manly shriek, thank you very much, and sat up like a bolt.

Because the stranger in his bed, or the stranger's bed he was in (he still didn't know if he was in his room or not) was Grantaire. Who had just woken up. And was shrieking too. Then a pillow hit him in the face.

It was quiet for a minute and Enjolras realised Grantaire had his eyes shut tight.

'Grantaire what are you doing?' He asked croakily. 

Grantaire didn't reply. He moaned and clutched at his head, before falling back onto the pillows.

'So I'm not dreaming.' He still hadn't opened his eyes. 'Why are you in my bed?' He asked, finally peering at Enjolras. 

'No fucking idea.' Enjolras had concluded that they were both very hungover, and his mind was working slowly. So it took a minute for the obvious reason to hit him.

'Grantaire are you wearing anything?' He asked in a low voice. 

A mumbled curse, a hand shoved under sheets (he was still too asleep to be able to feel anything) and then he sat upright again, his eyes wide open.

'No. Please tell me you are.' Enjolras visibly winced.

'No.' They stared at each other for a moment, eyes wide as they tried to remember anything of the night before.

'Well this is just peachy.' Grantaire said. They were both clutching the sheets tight around their waists.

'Well, we might have done...nothing?' Enjolras said weakly, grasping at straws.

Grantaire turned a condescending gaze at him and didn't even bother to answer. 

'Maybe we should ask someone? They might have seen...something? Or heard.' He added the last bit almost under his breath, because if they had done anything then the whole student building would probably have heard through the thin walls. 

Grantaire flopped back onto the bed with a nod, waving his hands in front of his face for no reason whatsoever, while Enjolras groped for his phone on the bedside table.

Group message:

_Hi guys, I was wondering did you see anything strange last night?_

Quick and to the point, he thought. And if they had seen nothing then it gave nothing away. Almost immediately he had replies.

 **Marius**  
Nope, I was with Cosette

 **Combeferre**  
Gross, Marius. And no. Unless you count the cat that threw up.

 **Jehan**  
YOU MEAN LIKE YOU AND GRANTAIRE EATING EACH OTHERS FACES IN MY CAR ON THE WAY HOME????????

Enjolras shut his eyes for a brief moment. Thank you, Jehan. 

**Marius**  
WHAT???? YOU MEAN, LIKE, KISSING???

 **Jehan**  
No Marius, they were knitting

 **Combeferre**  
I always saw it coming

 **Courfeyrac**  
OMG ARE YOU TOGETHER?? DID YOU HAVE SEX??

 **Grantaire**  
thats whaat we're trying to wrk out

Enjolras turned around and saw Grantaire holding his own phone, with a smirk on his face. The group message had turned into a chatroom, with people replying at lightning speed.

 **Eponine**  
Trying to work out as in...

 **Grantaire**  
wll, we woke up togeter and dont know if anyting hapend

 **Jehan**  
WE'RE ALL LAUGHING AT YOU

 **Enjolras**  
Oh for gods sake, are you all together?

 **Bossuet**  
Yep. We're at Courf's. 

**Jehan**  
Ok ok fine. You two got pretty pissed at Courf's last night and insisted that I drive you home, as I was the only sober one. You were all but fucking in the back of my car, and I don't know what happened when you got home

Enjolras turned to look at Grantaire again. That wasn't so bad...and if neither of them could remember it, then it would be easy to forget.

Finally, after ten more minutes and stupid texts, Enjolras put his phone down and sighed.

'What should we do?' He asked Grantaire who had resumed his staring at the ceiling.

'Keep on being friends? Or enemies or whatever.' He didn't even look at Enjolras.

'Yeah, I guess.' He was tracing patterns on the sheets almost awkwardly, and he had no idea why.

'Why?' Grantaire was sitting up now. 'Do you wan-' 

He was cut off by Enjolras grabbing his face and kissing him, hard and sudden, and they both fell backwards.

'What?' He gasped, and Enjolras was blushing because he had never done anything like that before. Well, apparently he had, but not consciously.

'I just wanted to see..' Said Enjolras, and then they were kissing again, and they didn't care about the fact they hadn't brushed their teeth, or that they were still half asleep.

'We should do this again.' Grantaire said after they had finally broken apart with some difficulty. Enjolras took his hand and nodded.

\----

'You think they fell for it?' Jehan asked from Courfeyrac's lap.

'Oh my god yes, that was genius!' Combeferre said from the sofa, and Jehan smiled proudly.

'I mean, they were pretty close to kissing.' Jehan said, running his hands absently through Courfeyrac's hair. 'But apparently they remember nothing.' He grinned again.

'What if they hate each other?' Joly asked nervously from the corner. 'What if they never speak again?' 

'Oh come on, Grantaire couldn't go a day without annoying Enjolras. They have a love hate relationship.' Courfeyrac said.

It was later that evening when they were at the cafe, and Enjolras and Grantaire arrived holding hands.

'What the hell is going on?' Bossuet said while they were approaching and everyone stared.

'Hey guys. We'd just like to thank you for making us realise how we felt towards each other.' Enjolras said, and he smiled at Grantaire. It was sickeningly sweet.

'What the fuck have we done.' Courfeyrac said quietly to Jehan, who laughed and raised his glass in the air.

'To the happy couple!' There were other cheers in varying states of confusion and incredulousness, and Courfeyrac added in a quiet voice that only Jehan could hear, 'and special thanks to Jehan and his wonderful imagination.'


End file.
